the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Schorl Tourmaline
Schorl Tourmaline is an independent cave rock currently living on Earth with her Aquamarine. Appearance Schorl is a small Gem, about the same height as an Aquamarine. Her skin is slate gray, and she has a stocky body and round head. She has large, black eyes and no nose, and her hair is black and spiky. She wears a gray and black sleeveless bodysuit with a diamond pattern and black boots. Her gemstone is on her forehead. Personality Schorl Tourmaline is energetic and dedicated to her work, both traits being common among Tourmalines. She has "adopted" Aquamarine's interest in organic life, and studies the life of Earth alongside her. History Schorl Tourmaline was a pilot assigned to fly a particular Aquamarine's private vessel. After flying her to Earth, she was surprised when the Aquamarine insisted on repeatedly returning to visit in the early days of its colonization. The two traveled between Earth and Homeworld frequently for some time, until they got caught up in the middle of the Rebellion. Crystal Gems shot down their ship, and they were forced to flee underground and wait out the fighting. However, the war lasted far longer and was far more devastating than either of them anticipated. When it was finally safe to come out, they found an incomplete colony in ruins, swarming with corrupted Gems. Despite the state of the planet and knowing they could easily leave, the two Gems decided they would rather stay on Earth than return to Homeworld. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Schorl has standard Gem abilities, such as agelessness and bubbling. Fusions * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Sodalite. Skillsets * Keen Intellect: A trait common among Tourmalines, Schorl displays a sharp mind. ** Engineering: As a Tourmaline, Schorl can design, build, and repair machines with skill. * Piloting: Schorl is an experienced pilot, having flown Aquamarine's private spacecraft in the past. Unique Abilities * Photokinesis: Schorl can project a beam of light from her Gemstone. Relationships Aquamarine Schorl Tourmaline was assigned to Aquamarine and willingly piloted her ship even though unsure about the constant visits to Earth (though this was likely just carrying out her obligations as Aquamarine's subordinate). However, Aquamarine cared enough about Schorl to carry her to safety instead of just abandoning her when their ship crashed. The two have been together for thousands of years, and have become close friends. Trivia * If she fused with Aquamarine, Basalt, and Crazy Lace Agate, they would form a Charoite. Gemstone Gemology * Schorl tourmaline, sometimes simply called "Schorl" or "black tourmaline," is the most common form of tourmaline; it is believed to make up 95% of all natural tourmaline. As its alternate name implies, schorl tourmaline is exclusively black, and it is always opaque. ** While other tourmaline forms can be black, they tend to exhibit transparency and translucency, separating them from the opaque schorl. * Schorl is highly lustrous, and is considered one of the most aesthetic black minerals known. * Schorl receives its name from a town in Saxony, Germany, in which it was discovered in local tin mines. The term has been used to describe the variety of tourmaline since the 1400's. * Tourmaline has a hardness of 7 to 7.5 on the Mohs hardness scale, making it a good hardness for gemstones. * Schorl tourmaline is so common it is frequently found alongside or even in other minerals, such as beryls and quartz. ** Schorl tourmaline embedded in a quartz crystal is referred to as "tourmalinated quartz"; though tourmalinated quartz containing other varieties of tourmaline have been found, they are very rare. * Tourmaline is the traditional birthstone for October, and a zodiacal stone for Libra. * Metaphysically, Schorl is considered a soothing stone that aids with fears and unpleasant situations. It is also believed to protect one from pollution. Gallery Schorl Cave Rock.png|Schorl's original reference pic Category:Characters Category:Independents Category:Tourmalines Category:Cave Rocks Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Black Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems